Sonic Dash
Sonic Dash '– gra z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], stworzona przez Hardlight Studio i wydana przez Segę. Sonic Dash ukazała się na urządzenia mobilne, Windows 8 i Windows 10. Polega na bieganiu przez niekończący się tor i omijaniu przeszkód, podobnie jak w Subway Surfers. Sequel o nazwie ''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'', oparty na [[Sonic Boom (seria)|serii Sonic Boom]], został wydany 1 lipca 2015 roku. Produkcja W listopadzie 2012 w brytyjskiej gazecie Toys 'n' Playthings ''Sissel Henno z Sega of Europe potwierdziła że na 2013 Sega planuje wydać wiele cyfrowych tytułów. 28 lutego 2013 nazwa ''Sonic Dash znalazła się na liście z jej profilu. 1 marca 2013 roku Sega potwierdziła grę, która miała zostać wydana 4 marca. Sonic Dash oficjalnie miała pojawić się na iOS, podczas gdy los wersji na Anroida pozostawał nieznany. Istniały plotki że stworzenie portu gry mogłoby być zbyt trudne. Port ten jednak został wykonany, ale jego stworzenie zajęło dużo czasu, ponieważ pojawiły się problemy przy portowaniu, a samą grę trzeba było testować przed wydaniem. W trakcie produkcji Hardlight Studio poinformowali fanów na swoim Facebooku, że powstała fałszywa wersja, która nie została stworzona przez nich. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka Sonic Dash to gra platformowa i tzw. Endless Runner. Jest podobna do e Temple Run ''i ''Subway Surfers. Gracz wybiera swoją postać i rozpoczyna bieg po niekończącej się trasie, wzorowanej na Seaside Hill/Ocean Palace z Sonic Heroes. Trasa składa się z trzech stron. Gracz może je zmieniać przeskakując na boki za pomocą Quick Stepu (przesunięcie palcem w prawo lub w lewo). Postać może także skakać (przesunięcie palcem w górę), oraz zwijać się w kulkę (przesunięcie palcem w dół). Celem gracza jest omijanie przeszkód, przeciwników i przepaści. Uderzenie w stałą przeszkodę albo wpadnięcie w przepaść sprawia, że postać przerywa bieg. W przypadku kolców, bomb i przeciwników gracz traci swoje pierścienie, które może zbierać podczas biegu. Brak pierścieni również wiąże się z zakończeniem biegu przy uderzeniu w jedną z tych przeszkód. Przeciwnicy mogą być jednak zniszczeni bez odnoszenia przy tym obrażeń samemu. Zbieranie pierścieni przyczynia się również do wypełniania Dash Meter na dole ekranu. Gdy pasek będzie pełny, gracz będzie mógł go wcisnąć aby wykonać Dash. Wtedy postać gwałtownie przyspiesza i niszczy wszystkie przeszkody oraz przeciwników. Automatycznie skacze także nad przepaściami i przyciąga pierścienie. Dash kończy się w momencie wyczerpania się licznika. Na trasie można znaleźć także różne Item Boxy z przedmiotami takimi jak osłona, magnes itd. Po przerwaniu biegu gracz może zakupić dodatkową szansę, aby kontynuować rozgrywkę. Na końcu danego segmentu trasy znajdują się trzy springi, a nad nimi tablice przedstawiające miejsce do którego zabiorą gracza. Po dotknięciu springów gracz zostanie wybity w górę. Zebrane pierścienie zostaną wtedy na stałe przeniesione do kieszeni gracza i będą mogły być potem przeznaczone na różne wydatki w grze. Podczas lotu gracz może także wykonać akrobację w powietrzu, składającą się z trzech ruchów. Pojawiające się na ekranie strzałki będą pokazywały w którą stronę trzeba przesunąć palec, aby postać wykonała poprawny trik. Wykonanie wszystkich 4 akrobacji przyzna graczowi dodatkowe pierścienie. Monitory nad springami są następujące: *Totem, zielone tło - zabiera gracza do Seaside Hill. *Posąg wieloryba, ciemnoniebieskie tło - zabiera gracza do Temple Zone. *Kotwica w piasku (dawniej łódka), żółte tło - zabiera gracza do Beach Zone. *Palma, totem i słonecznik (dawniej kratkowana ściana i kwiatek), niebieskie tło - zabiera gracza do Green Hill Zone (po odblokowaniu Klasycznego Sonica). *Świerk pokryty śniegiem, białe tło - zabiera gracza do Snow Mountain Zone *Szare filary z mchem, niebieskie tło - zabiera gracza do Sky Sanctuary Zone. *Wysokie grzyby, fioletowe tło - zabiera gracza do Mushroom Hill Zone. *Petla, pomarańczowe tło - zabiera gracza do lokacji z kilkoma pętlami, korkociągami, albo innych zautomatyzowanymi sekcjami. *Symbol Zazza, magentowe tło - zabiera gracza do walki z Zazzem. *Symbol Eggmana, czerwone tło - zabiera gracza do walki z Doktorem Eggmanem. *Symbol Basha, cyjanowe tło - zabiera gracza do walki z Bashem. *Znak zapytania w żółtym okręgu, czerwone tło - zabiera gracza losowo do jednej z powyższych lokacji. Dzienne wyzwania Każdego dnia gracz ma okazję zdobyć nagrody przez zbieranie czterech fragmentów puzzli, które tworzą obrazek Sonica. Wykonywanie tego przez wiele dni z rzędu zwiększa wartość zdobywanej nagrody. Gracz może skumulować bonusy do nagrody przez 5 dni, po czym zostaną one zresetowane do stanu z dnia pierwszego. We wcześniejszych wersjach gracz mógł utrzymywać dzienne wyzwanie na dniu piątym, tak długo jak wykonywał wtedy to zadanie. Nagrody za puzzle są następujące: *Nagroda 1: Booster Spring Bonus. *Nagroda 2: Headstarty. *Nagroda 3: 500 pierścieni. *Nagroda 4: 5 czerwonych pierścieni. *Nagroda 5: Jedna z trzech losowych nagród. Misje W grze pojawiają się misje, za których wykonywanie gracz otrzymuje doświadczenie i kryształy. Nowa misja pojawia się co trzy godziny, albo po obejrzeniu reklamy. Oglądanie reklam może także zmieniać misje. Gracz może je zmieniać tylko co 12 godzin. Wśród możliwych misji mogą znaleźć się: *Powróć do życia 5 razy aby biec. *Użyj Headstartu 3 razy. *Osiągnij wynik używając konkretnej postaci. *Osiągnij wynik nie tracąc pierścieni. *Trzymaj się jednego toru przez pewien dystans. *Zbierz 10 Item Boxów. *Zbierz X pierścienie. *Bankuj X pierścieni. *Zniszcz 100 badników. *Zniszcz 20 Crabmeatów/Spikes w jednym biegu. *Zniszcz trzy Choppery. Postacie Grywalne postacie Postacie z eventów Zwierzątka Zony Początkowo Sonic Dash posiadało jedynie dwa różne poziomy, ale wraz z kolejnymi aktualizacjami zostało poszerzone o nowe. Obecnie składa się z siedmiu zon. Każda zona pojawia się początkowo w rujnowanym stanie i może być odbudowana, poprzez zbieranie i używanie zwierzątek, oraz kryształów. Ukończenie zony odblokowuje różne nagrody, w tym przydzieloną do niej postać. Gracz może na różne sposoby zmieniać odbudowaną zonę i zaczynać rozgrywkę z wybranej lokacji. Przeciwnicy W Sonic Dash przeciwnicy ustawiają się na torach często jeden za drugim, w grupach liczących średnio po trzy roboty. Czasami mogą jednak występować samotnie. Zniszczenie całej formacji pozwala zdobyć dodatkowe punkty. * '''Crabmeat – jeden z dwóch podstawowych przeciwników w grze. Crabmeat może być zniszczony skokiem, albo turlaniem się. * Spikes – drugi podstawowy przeciwnik w grze. Spikes posiada kolce na swoim grzbiecie, przez co zniszczyć może go tylko turlanie się. Spikes może się przemieszczać na jeden z bocznych torów. * Chopper – rzadziej pojawiający się przeciwnik. Choppery wyskakują z wody, nad dużymi przepaściami. Kiedy gracz podskakuje, musi uderzyć Homing Attackiem w przeskakujące Choppery, aby dostać się na drugi koniec przepaści. * Duchy – przeciwnicy wprowadzeni w ramach Pac-Man Event. Są to duchy ze wspomnianej serii: Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde. Zastępują standardowe badniki gdy gracz używa Pac-Mana albo Ms. Pac-Man. Posiadają jedynie właściwości Crabmeatów i nie mogą zadawać obrażeń od ataków z góry tak jak Spikes. Bossowie Każdy z bossów w Sonic Dash pojawia się raz w danym biegu. * Zazz – pierwszy boss w grze, dodany z okazji promocji Sonic Lost World. Zazz to zły Zeti, który wykorzystuje swój Moon Mech. W pierwszej fazie walki Zazz leci za graczem, strzelając gwiazdami w losowe tory. Co trzeci strzał Zazz przybliża się do postaci. Po oddaniu łącznie 9 strzałów przelatuje naprzeciwko gracza. Odtąd zrzuca na tory, w losowych konfiguracjach, gwiazdy. Po skończeniu tej fazy, gracz wyskakuje ze springów. W powietrzu należy uderzyć Zazza we wskazany punkt, kiedy dwa celowniki zbiegną się ze sobą (w poprzednich wersjach wystarczyło dotknąć celownik). Po trzech uderzeniach boss zostaje pokonany. * Doktor Eggman – drugi boss dodany do gry. Szalony naukowiec, który pilotuje swój Egg Mobile wyposażony w działa rakietowe. W pierwszej fazie walki Eggman leci za graczem, strzelając rakietami w losowe tory. Co trzeci strzał doktor przybliża się do postaci. Po oddaniu łącznie 9 strzałów, Eggman przelatuje naprzeciwko gracza. Odtąd zrzuca na tory, w losowych konfiguracjach, bomby. Po skończeniu tej fazy, gracz wyskakuje ze springów. W powietrzu należy uderzyć Eggmana we wskazany punkt, kiedy dwa celowniki zbiegną się ze sobą (w poprzednich wersjach wystarczyło dotknąć celownik). Po trzech uderzeniach boss zostaje pokonany. thumb|Bash * Bash – trzeci boss dodany do gry w ramach PAC-MAN Event. Pojawia się tylko wtedy, kiedy gracz wybierze PAC-MANa albo Ms. PAC-MAN. Walka z Bashem jest identyczna jak dwie poprzednie. Bash leci najpierw za graczem i wystrzeliwuje w niego duchy Blue Mode. Po oddaniu łącznie 9 strzałów leci przed graczem i ustawia Blue Mode jako przeszkody na trasie. Pod koniec gracz wyskakuje ze springów i może uderzyć Basha trzykrotnie, aby zwyciężyć walkę. W powietrzu należy uderzyć Basha we wskazany punkt, kiedy dwa celowniki zbiegną się ze sobą (w poprzednich wersjach wystarczyło dotknąć celownik). Po trzech uderzeniach boss zostaje pokonany. thumb|Doktor Robotnik * Doktor Robotnik – czwarty boss dodany do gry w ramach promocji filmu Sonic. Szybki jak błyskawica. Wersja Doktora Eggmana ze wspomnianego filmu, pilotuje swój własny Egg Mobile. W pierwszej fazie walki Robotnik leci za graczem i strzela białymi rakietami przypominającymi jaja. Po oddaniu łącznie 9 strzałów ustawia się przed graczem i zrzuca bomby jako przeszkody na trasie. Po skończeniu tej fazy, gracz wyskakuje ze springów. W powietrzu należy uderzyć Robotnika we wskazany punkt, kiedy dwa celowniki zbiegną się ze sobą (w poprzednich wersjach wystarczyło dotknąć celownik). Po trzech uderzeniach boss zostaje pokonany. Boss korzysta z tych samych kwestii głosowych co standardowy Doktor Eggman. Przedmioty Boostery Boostery to stałe bonusy, które można zabrać ze sobą na czas danego biegu. Boostery można kupić, albo otrzymać w ramach nagrody. Gracz może mieć maksymalnie 3 boostery naraz. Inne wersje i porty Sonic Dash S Sonic Dash S to japońska wersja Sonic Dash, wydana na iOS i Androida 5 lutego 2014 roku. Jest bardzo podobna do oryginału, ale pojawiają się tutaj Chao, które ulepszają zdolności. Postacie mogą być kupione za pierścienie, a każda z nich posiada swoją własną specjalną umiejętność. Sonic Dash S posiada także swoją fabułę, w której Sonic i jego przyjaciele ścigają Doktora Eggmana, ponieważ ten ukradł Główny Szmaragd. Sonic Dash Extreme Arkadowa wersja gry Sonic Dash, opracowana przez Sega Amusements. Jest dostępna od maja 2015 roku w wybranych miejscach w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wersja ta różni się od oryginału innym sterowaniem, a wybieranie postaci jest losowe. Dostępne postacie to: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Rouge i Cream. W grze steruje się za pomocą dużego D-pada. Nagrodą w grze są bilety, które gracz otrzymuje po przechodzeniu przez punkty kontrole między danymi sekcjami. Po przejściu przez ostatni punkt, gracz otrzymuje rangę zależną od ilości biletów i pierścieni. Po tym następuje walka z Doktorem Eggmanem, tak jak w oryginalnym Sonic Dash. Jeśli gracz nie pokona bossa, przegra grę. Krytyka Sonic Dash spotkała się z mieszanymi i pozytywnymi recenzjami. Na podstawie 26 recenzji portal Metacritic wystawił grze ocenę 69/100. Grę pochwalono za jej grafikę i sterowanie. Według Destructoid transakcje w grze wahały się między niepotrzebnymi ''i ''irytującymi. IGN wystawił Sonic Dash ocenę 6/10, chwaląc rozgrywkę i sterowanie, ale krytykując elementy Pay-To-Win ''i ilość niemożliwych do uniknięcia śmierci. Do lipca 2013 roku gra otrzymała 20 milionów pobrań, a do lipca 2014 65 milionów. Do marca 2015 roku ilość pobrań zwiększyła się do aż 98 milionów, co sprawiło że seria Sonic the Hedgehog pobiła kolejne rekordy. Gry z serii same w sobie zyskały łącznie 143.5 milionów pobrań. Ciekawostki * W momencie wydania gry dostępne były tylko cztery postaci: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy. * Nowe postacie dodawane były wraz z globalnymi eventami. Shadow został dodany 18 lipca 2013, Blaze 26 września 2013, Silver 24 grudnia 2013, Rouge 20 lutego 2014, a Cream 24 kwietnia 2014. * W wersji 2.0. usunięto menu globalnych wyzwań. * Przed wersją 2.0 w sklepie gry można było zauważyć model Blue Star z ''Sonic Riders, Czerwony pierścień, plakat Tailsa z ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), a także rękawiczki i buty Sonica. * Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver i Espio posiadają ten sam styl biegu. Styl dashowania Silvera jest jednak bardziej podobny do stylu Shadowa. * Tails i Rouge to jedyne postaci, które latają zamiast biec. * Red, Chuck i Bomb podskakują zamiast biegać. * Red, Chuck i Bomb byli pierwszymi postaciami spoza serii Sonic the Hedgehog, które pojawiły się w Sonic Dash. * Bossowie i Angry Birds to jedyne postaci w grze, które mają swoje klipy głosowe. * Muzyka z bossa Zazza pochodzi z Sonic Lost World i jest grana podczas walki z członkiem Deadly Six, a muzyka do walki z Eggmanem pochodzi z Sonic Adventure z walki z Egg Hornetem. * Muzyka z menu to remiks muzyki z poziomu Blue Sky Zone z Sonic Jump. * Po wersji 2.0 zmieniony został ekran wyboru postaci dla Amy i Rouge. fr:Sonic Dash en:Sonic Dash es:Sonic Dash de:Sonic Dash Kategoria:Gry na telefony Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2013 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2015 roku Kategoria:PC Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry arkadowe